Dude, Obsessed Much?
by Captain Bitcherica
Summary: She had locks on certain memories that she couldn't get out herself, let alone anyone else. "She won't survive out there. The world will eat her alive." "No. YOU'LL eat her alive!" [Will/OC/Hannibal]. [Protégé!Will because I like it a lot]. [M for Smut/Dark themes etc.] Please review?


**I know I've got another Hannibal fic, so I did the most logical thing I could do. I wrote another one. This one isn't following the episodes but it is slightly canon. I will get around to Heartless but please read and review this one?**

**There's clearly something wrong with my OC, try and figure out what it is :) I'm pretty sure Hannibal is slightly OOC otherwise she'd be eaten.**

**This isn't as dark as my other one because omf Will Graham needs some help and I am certainly not giving it to him but he can use a lil brightening up. So this baby came from that.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannibal [or H. Rising]. Bitch (I's get eaten by Hanni in 0.2 seconds)**

* * *

Adjusting her red beanie over her chocolate brown curls, she knocked on the door of the office which had a plate stating the name of Dr. Hannibal Lecter in block print.

She stood outside the room waiting for the guy to open the room, letting her thoughts wander to the fact that he had a weird name. Like seriously, did his parents hate him or something. She swung her messenger bag lightly from side to side as she waited.

When the door finally clicked open, she took in the man's immaculate fashion, his greyish silver hair parted neatly to the side and his suit all neat and tidy without a single button out of place.

"Dr. Lecter?" She asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at the man before her. "It's Bailey. Alex Bailey. Y'know the one Maggie kinda forced into comin' here."

A small smile twitched against his thin lips as he held the door open for her. "Of course. Please come in, Miss. Bailey."

She walked in, instantly a 'woah' escaping her lips as she took in her surroundings.

"I take it you like my office?" He asked, patiently waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Love the top bit," she replied, eyes never wandering off of the upper section of Dr. Lecter's office.

"Thank you."

She looked around a bit more before her warm blue eyes landed back onto Dr. Lecter.

"Would you like to take a seat?" He asked politely.

"Actually, I technically don't even need to be here. Can ya just say that I'm normal or somethin' and let me go 'cause I don't see what's wrong with me," she said, finally looking at the man in the eyes. Alex couldn't help but shiver when the man's eyes narrowed slightly but then returned to their normal state.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Miss. Bailey," Hannibal responded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I've been asked officially to speak to you," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?"

Hannibal sighed, suddenly seeing what Maggie Engleton's point was. The woman sounded like a child.

_Mischa_.

Of course a more modernised version of her but her nonetheless.

When Alex saw that he wasn't going to answer she spoke instead, "Y'know, you're kinda cute."

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard this. He then asked her again to take a seat.

This time she sat down.

"So doc, what do ya wanna talk 'bout?" She asked, lounging on the chair opposite Dr. Lecter's.

"Whatever you wish to speak about," he said with a light, comforting smile.

"Cool," she replied, returning his smile with a full grin. Then seeming to remember something she then says, "Hey, y'know when you're a kid an' you go ta the doctor's, the doctor's always like, 'Hello, how are ya feelin'?' and then you always look at your Ma for her ta explain everythin' ta them."

"Would you like to discuss your family?" He asked carefully, thinking this was probably the best time to bring up her family since she had just openly discussed them.

"Nah, they're borin' as fuck."

Hannibal's interest suddenly piked, and if it was possible, his posture was even more straight than usual.

Present tense. Not past tense.

"Please, I insist," he tried again, hoping that she'd agree.

She nodded. "You're real polite, know that?"

He allowed another small smile. "I am aware."

"M'kay. So, they don't do much, apart from nag me a ton. Always sayin' go ta work, do this, do that. Bit annoyin' really," she answered.

"What would you do if they... passed away?" Hannibal questioned, attempting to sugar-coat it.

She gave a funny look. "Bit of a weird question," she looked at him again to see if he was serious and saw that his face had no traces of humor behind it and then answered him, "I'll be sad, I guess."

"Would you?"

She got annoyed at his constant questioning, resulting in her snapping at him, "Well yeah. What else would I do? Go on a frickin' parade around New York?"

Hannibal knew that he had pushed a button and backed off a little. "I'm sorry." He jotted down a few notes as he waited for the woman's temper to cool down.

"What do you work as?" He asked after a while.

She smirked then and asked, "Why are ya so obsessed with me?" Her face all serious after she had finished the last word before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Like Mischa would when he blew bubbles out of her bangle when they were children back at the... _house_.

"Yo, ya kinda zoned out for a minute there," she stated. "I was kiddin', it was a Mean Girls reference. The movie?"

"I'm afraid I have not seen it," he said in a calm tone of voice.

"Ya should... Wanna play a game? Dude, I sound like Jigsaw! Can I call ya Hannibal?"

He smirked a little at how many questions she was throwing at him in one single breath and said, "Yes, you may call me Hannibal. May I call you Alex?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's cool." She seemed to ponder for a while before asking him, "Can I spin on the spinny chair?"

"Not quite yet," he replied, knowing fully well that she'd have probably forgotten about it by the time she asked her next question.

"Okay," she sighed, slumping back into the seat. She tapped her fingers lightly on the side before her eyes started to flicker close.

"Alex. Are you tired?"

"Nope," she said, her lips slightly pouting with defiance. "I don't get tired easily. I'm just restin' my eyes."

"Would you like to go out for our next appointment?" He asked once she had returned to 'resting her eyes', he moved his hands for a spare sheet of paper, his pen lightly scratching it as he made a list of the places she would like to go to.

"Like the hospital? I don't wanna go there," she replied hurriedly.

"Of course not. You may choose. I do not do this regularly, but you are far from a regular person."

She 'aww'd' at the doctor. "Y'mean, I'm special?"

He gave a small smile once again as if silently agreeing with the woman.

"Sweet. I'll see ya later, yeah? Wait." She fumbled around in her bag that Hannibal guessed was probably disorganised. He could smell the peppermint bubblegum coming from her bag as she brought out a phone.

"Smile," she said with a smile of her own.

He did so to amuse her and she snapped a photograph of him, then gave him, her phone. "Here, put your number in. Ya can get my number outta there as well."

Hannibal placed his number on her phone and vice versa in a matter of a few seconds and handed it back to her, but not before adding a note as to when their next appointment was.

She took the phone when he held it out and she opened it up, the screen popped up to her calendar page. "Sneaky," she teased.

He merely smirked.

"Bye," she waved at him.

"Goodbye, Alex," she heard from him as she walked out of the office. She saw a guy there with curly dark hair and a cute, scruffy beard.

"Yo, curly fry," she greeted and then walked away before the man could say anything.


End file.
